1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a flexible display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The market of flat panel displays used as media between users and information is increasing with the development of information technology. Hence, the use of flat panel displays, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electrophoretic display, and a plasma display panel (PDP), is increasing.
Out of the flat panel displays, the OLED display and the electrophoretic display may easily achieve a thin profile and also may be used as a flexible display through their flexibility.
The flexible display may be used as a stereoscopic display, which implements a stereoscopic image using conversion elements including a parallax barrier, shutter glasses, a patterned retarder, etc., as well as the flat panel display.
As described above, characteristics of the flexible display may be variously used. In particular, the flexible display may be useful in an image information providing device, for example, televisions or monitors.
However, the flexible displays, which have been recently commercialized and studied, have slightly used flexible characteristics of a display panel thereof. Thus, a study is necessary to provide a convenient and optimum viewing environment for the user using the flexible characteristics of the flexible display.